mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat in other media/Television
This is a list of TV series, where they do parodies or references to characters, story and more about the ''Mortal Kombat'' series. Television 'Malcolm in the Middle' * In the episode "Francis Escapes", Reese mentions the fact that nobody believes that he beat the secret level of Mortal Kombat, to which Hal responds "Because that's just ridiculous; no-one beats Sub-Zero." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tXcPc1uZXY&feature=player_embedded Malcolm in the Middle Mortal Kombat scene * In the episode "New Neighbors", Dewey holds in his hands a magazine with the Dragon symbol on the back of it. See Image Reference''' '' 'Robot Chicken' * In a episode, Johnny Cage and Kano started to fight in which Kano rips the heart out of Cage's chest. Cage was transplanted the heart and has a slow recovery, when he eventually makes a full recovery, a group of people greet him with a large blanket that says "Welcome back, Johnny Cage." Kano receives it kindly and... he rips the heart out again. ''See Image Reference '' * Joey Fatone of NSYNC is trying to be a martial arts master and avenge the death of his fellow singers. The first person he battles is Scorpion, and while battling, Scorpion uses his signature spear and rips off his head. Sub-Zero and Smoke also make appearances within the same skit, who also both proceed to slaughter Joey with their signature moves (except Smoke, who burns Joey in a Flamethrower move like the one that Sektor uses). ''See Image Reference '' * In a short, Smoke and Sub-Zero are fighting, then Smoke rips out Sub-Zero's heart, (while having his heart in his hand) he kicks Sub-Zero, drops the heart on the floor and hits it with a hockey stick. ''See Image Reference '' * A parody of Mortal Kombat in a workplace, called Office Kombat, appeared in one of the episodes. ''See Image Reference '' 'Drawn Together' Scorpion has a cameo in the Season 2 opener of the Comedy Central show, Drawn Together as one of the new potential housemates the other characters consider. After questioned as to his special move, he impales Xandir (who is a parody of Link from The Legend of Zelda series) with his Spear, saying "Get over here!". He then performs a Spine-Rip Fatality on him. Then Xandir resurrects himself with his extra lives and demonstrates his reach-around special move. It should be noted, however, that the Spine-Rip Fatality is normally performed by Scorpion's main enemy, the original Sub-Zero. '''''See Image Reference 'Futurama' In an episode, there appears to be an Arcade very similar to Mortal Kombat by the name of Mortal Kooperation. See Image Reference. Also, in an episode, Fry plays an arcade game that is called Normal Combat. This could also be a MK reference (however the fighters were kissing, so it is most likely not). 'The Simpsons' In the episode "Marge Be Not Proud", where Bart steals a game called Bonestorm. There's a fighter similar to Liu Kang and another to Goro. See Image Reference''' '' 'South Park' Goro appears in South Park's Trilogy episode "Imaginationland". 'The Boondocks' *In the episode "Attack of the Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch": Grandad finds a woman named Luna (voiced by Aisha Tyler), through an online dating service. She was a master of White Lotus Kung-Fu, and in a flashback, it shows her in one on one deathmatches and ends up tearing out her opponent's heart, similar to Kano's Heart Rip Fatality. **When Luna is telling her story, a fictional martial arts tournament referred to as the "Kumite" (which greatly parallels [[Shang Tsung's Island|''Mortal Kombat's island setting]]) is shown. **During certain fight sequences, the phrasing of the series's trademark terms "Fatality", "Flawless Victory", and "Finish Him" can be heard. **Additionally, in all of these fight sequences, a character who looks very similar to Shang Tsung is heard declaring the victor after the fight sequence is finished. 'E.R. A child plays Mortal Kombat on the Sega Genesis console. '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends In the episode "Affair Weather Friends" where Bloo leaves with a rich kid, the kid plays with Bloo secretly (assuming an infidelity in friendship) and the boy millionaire suggests Bloo playing a video game called Immortal Combat. 'True Jackson' In an episode, Ryan says to Lulu that he has the top score on Wombat Kombat. 'Reboot' In the episode "Game Over", there is a Mortal Kombat-esque game called Gods, Mortals, and Demons, in which the character Enzo Matrix reboots as a character similar to Scorpion. The music played while selecting opponents is also based off of the Mortal Kombat theme from the movies. '''''See Image Reference 'The Cleveland Show' In the episode "Another Bad Thanksgiving" of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland (dressed as Scorpion) uses a Fatality on his sister-in-law (who is dressed as Mileena). See Image Reference 'The IT Crowd' On the second season DVD, the episode selection menu parodies the first Mortal Kombat character selection screen, with similar sounding music and digitized sprites. 'Professional Wrestling' *Sub-Zero inspired the professional wrestling character known as Glacier in World Championship Wrestling. Ray Lloyd, a regional Karate champion, played the role for several years. Glacier's entrance theme is similar to the theme from the Mortal Kombat films. See Image Reference *The wrestler Human Tornado uses a move he calls the Liu Kang Kick in homage to the character. See Image Reference *On October 31, 2011, the Diva Wrestler (and a geek herself) AJ appeared dressed as Kitana in MK 2011 without her mask in the Halloween Diva Royal Rumble. See Image Reference *In the Commercial for the TNA Impact video game, Mortal Kombat Deception and Armageddon can be seen in the store that Kurt Angle and AJ Styles are fighting in. 'The Batman' In an episode from the fifth season of the show, the character Dick Grayson is shown playing a fighting game clearly based on Mortal Kombat, complete with gory death traps in the arenas. 'Regular Show' In the episode "Really Real Wrestling" one wrestler named Four-Armageddon bares a resemblance to Goro. The name could also be a reference. 'Nikita' In one episode, two men are seen playing Mortal Kombat (2011). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvEA422IgNs&feature=feedlik Mortal Kombat (2011) in Nikita 'The Daily Show' In an episode of The Daily Show, Jon Stewart talks about violence in games. He calls it "Moral Kombat", and then shows features of the ruthlessness from Mortal Kombat (2011) in which he shows Noob Saibot's X-Ray (only the part where he punches in their face) on Sonya that somehow astonishes Jon Stewart who pretends to be shocked. Then he shows Noob Saibot's Make A Wish Fatality which he calls "remarkable" because of the extreme violence. It also shocks the audience. 'Fairly Oddparents' An episode shows an arcade machine on Mark Chang's ship named Death Kombat, which is most likely a parody of Mortal Kombat. 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' In the season 4 episode, "A New Man", the character Anya is shown reading a comic book with an advertisement on the back splash for Mortal Monday. 'Mad' In "Real Veal" segment in "Real Veal/Celebrity Wife Swamp", Bumblebee from "Transformers" finished cyborg "Fatality" style. 'Cow and Chicken' In episode "Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies" of the "Cow and Chicken" animated series, Chicken is playing the game Immortal Wombat on an arcade machine. 'Breadwinners' In episode "Introducktions" when the Bread Maker Finish his Fight with Lava Mole, he do a "Bread-Tality". Image Reference Deweymk.png|Dewey holds a magazine with the MK logo in "Malcolm in the Middle." Robocage.png|Kano against Johnny Cage in "Robot Chicken." Joeyfatone_mkninjas.png|Joey Fatone (NSync) vs MK Ninjas. Smoke_subzero_chickenrobot.jpg|Smoke vs Sub-Zero in "Robot Chicken." Mk_officekombat_rc.jpg|Office Kombat, the parody of Mortal Kombat. Scorpdrawtog.png|Scorpion appears in "Drawn Together." Mortal-kooperation.jpg|A Mortal Kombat parody in Futurama. Bonestorm_mk_thesimpsons.jpg|Two screenshots from the game Bonestorm in The Simpsons. Gmeovr1568r.jpg|Enzo Matrix as a Scorpion-esque character in Reboot. Mk theclevelandshow.jpg|Janet dressed as Mileena versing Cleveland dressed as Scorpion. Glacier.jpg|The wrestler Glacier based on Sub-Zero. Human_Tornado.jpg|The wrestler Human Tornado who used the Liu Kang Kick. Aj_kitana.jpg|AJ as Kitana in the WWE Diva Royal Rumble Match. AJ Lee as Kitana.png|AJ Lee dressed as Kitana. References Category:Media Category:Content